TTEWM Ep14 Wake Up
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. PRAWDA

**PRAWDA**

Otworzyłam oczy; niesamowita biel oślepiła mnie na ułamek sekundy. Zacisnęłam mocno powieki. Przez chwilę myślałam, że nie żyję i jestem w niebie, po czym zaczęły mi powoli wracać zmysły. Słyszałam pikanie po mojej lewej stronie i jakiś odległy szum; mój nos zaczął pieścić zapach kwiatów, a potem poczułam coś ciężkiego na stopach. Znowu podniosłam powieki. Obraz z Oka wyostrzył się dosyć szybko.

W nogach szpitalnego łóżka, na którym leżałam w idealnie wyprasowanej pościeli, spała zwinięta w kłębek Alex. Ze swoimi brudnymi glanami na czystym prześcieradle! Poczułam wzruszenie.

Rozejrzałam się. Pokój był bardzo nowoczesny; duże okno przesłaniały błękitne rolety, wpuszczając ciepłe promienie słońca. Obok łóżka stały różne maszyny, w tym komputer, do którego byłam podłączona. Czyli przeżyłam i byłam pod opieką Lekarza. Zerknęłam na róże stojące w wazonie na stoliku obok. Mój drugi bukiet w życiu.

Ostrożnie wysunęłam nogi spod mojej przyjaciółki. Działały. Odkryłam się i przesunęłam dłonią po bandażu na żebrach. Wzięłam głębszy oddech tylko po co, żeby przekonać się, jak bardzo mnie zaboli. Zagryzłam wargi, obejmując się w pasie. Nagle Oko zgasło. Po chwili jednak zobaczyłam przed nim drewniane drzwi i moją dłoń sięgającą do klamki. Otworzyłam je i znieruchomiałam. Niemal krzyknęłam, widząc Damiena. Wyglądał tak, jak go zapamiętałam. Chciałam się uchylić przed jego ciosem, ale nie udało mi się. Zamknęłam Oko, zakrywając twarz rękami. Serce biło mi jak szalone. Mózg tymczasem nie przestawał wciąż i wciąż wracać do tego wspomnienia. Wyrwałam kabel z głowy. Nie pomogło; ciągle widziałam Damiena.

INICJACJA SKANOWANIA. BŁĄD. BRAK DOSTĘPU.

- Cholera – szepnęłam, obejmując głowę ramionami. Zacisnęłam mocno powieki. Mózg nawalał.

- Nie udało mi się usunąć wirusa. – Usłyszałam i podniosłam oczy.

Lekarz stał w progu. Wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna w idealnie skrojonym garniturze. Wbił ręce w kieszenie i przeszedł pokój do okna. Śledziłam go uważnym wzrokiem. Alex poruszyła się przez sen.

- Dziękuję za uratowanie życia – powiedziałam, marszcząc brwi.

Spojrzał na mnie, mrużąc oczy, a potem rozluźnił krawat.

- Nie udało mi się usunąć wirusa – powtórzył. – Nie ja cię operowałem. Nie ja wyjąłem kulę. Ja tylko znalazłem ci wolny pokój, w miejscu, gdzie nikt o nic nie pyta i zapewniłem ci odpowiednią opiekę.

UWAGA! WYKRYTO WIRUSA! UWAGA! WYKRYTO WIRUSA!

- _Fuck _– syknęłam, znowu obejmując głowę. – Ile tutaj jestem?

- Trzy dni. – Podszedł do bukietu róż, zerwał płatek i zaczął się nim bawić między palcami. – Powinnaś zostać tutaj przynamniej drugie tyle.

- Dziękuję za radę – mruknęłam – ale ty już mi nie pomożesz.

- A kto ci pomoże, Williams?

Spojrzałam na niego, marszcząc brwi. Zaczął bawić się rękawem, odkrywając raz po raz kawałek kodu kreskowego. Milczał. Wreszcie skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach.

- Zostań tutaj, jak długo chcesz – powiedział.

- Dzięki, ale nie będę się narzucała. – Odkrywałam nogi do końca i ostrożnie stanęłam na podłodze, a potem wstałam. Tym sukcesem cieszyłam się tylko kilka sekund, bo oto moje kolano zgięło się samo i poleciałam prosto na stolik, przewracając go. Upadłam na ziemię; wazon spadł obok mnie, rozbijając się na drobne kawałeczki. Róże wypadły na białe płytki podłogi, a woda wylała się dookoła. Żebra eksplodowały bólem.

Hałas obudził Alex; zerwała się na równe nogi.

- Erica! – krzyknęła i po chwili była już obok, próbując mnie podnieść.

- Zostaw – szepnęłam, zbierając róże. Lekarz nie poruszył się; już nie był mi nic winny.

Moja przyjaciółka dźwignęła mnie z ziemi i pomogła usiąść na posłaniu, a potem przytuliła mnie do siebie, głaszcząc łagodnie po włosach. Odwzajemniłam uścisk, nadal z kwiatami w dłoni. Alex zaczęła szlochać.

- Żegnam. – Usłyszałam i spojrzałem nad ramieniem mojej przyjaciółki na mężczyznę. Skinęłam mu głową. Wyszedł, poprawiając garnitur.

Zanim Alex się uspokoiła, minęło sporo czasu. Milczałyśmy. Wreszcie puściła mnie i zerknąwszy na róże, wstała, wycierając oczy rękawem.

- Przyniosę jakiś wazon – szepnęła.

- Nie, Alex, wynosimy się stąd. – Spojrzałam na nią twardo. – Zapytaj pielęgniarkę o moje rzeczy.

Pomogła mi się ubrać.

- Zawsze chciałam mieć taką dużą, śliczną lalkę – powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

Posłałam jej blady, sztuczny uśmiech. Nie przejęła się, pomagając mi wyjść z pokoju.

Położyła mnie na moim łóżku, idąc po laptopa. Usiadłam, ostrożnie wkładając pod kark poduszki.

- Jest wszędzie – szepnęła Alex; jej palce przebiegały szybko po klawiszach.

- Zrób coś – powiedziałam słabo.

- Bardzo bym chciała. – Poczułam ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu; dotknęłam jej swoją.

Nie wiem, jak długo siedziałyśmy razem, kiedy wreszcie odłączyła mój kabel.

- Poddałam kilka plików kwarantannie, nic więcej nie zrobię. Przydałby się Gabe.

Pokiwałam głową. Odłożyła laptop na podłogę i ułożyła się obok mnie.

- John opowiedział mi wszystko. Był bardzo dzielny. Ty też. – Mówiąc to, pogłaskała mnie po zabandażowanym boku. – Najważniejsze, że żyjecie. Oboje.

- Jak zobaczyłam Damiena... – zaczęłam, ale szybko umilkłam. – Ja go już nie zobaczę, prawda?

- Co chcesz, żebym ci odpowiedziała?

- Nie wiem. Już nic nie wiem. Mam w głowie chaos. Dlaczego wszystko nie może być piękne i proste?

- Bo życie to nie bajka – szepnęła mi Alex, nadal głaszcząc mnie po żebrach.

- Zamknął mnie w klatce z jedną kratą, ale nie mogłam się z niej wydostać. Dał mi Theo, żeby mnie pilnował. A potem... wepchnął mnie w ramiona własnego brata, bo czuł, że jest mu coś winny. Czy w ogóle pomyślał o moich uczuciach? Czy w ogóle myślał o mnie?...

- Cały czas o tobie myślał, dlatego zrobił, co zrobił.

- Ile razy powiedziałam mu, że go kocham?... – Mój głos się załamał. – A on robił sobie ze mnie żarty i wysyłał do Johna. Jakbym była blaszakiem, któremu można ciągle rozkazywać. Wolałabym, żeby... żebyśmy się nie spotkali po raz ostatni, żeby mi nic nie powiedział!... Nienawidzę go, Alex.

- Nie mów tak, kotek. Nie mów tak, proszę. To nieprawda.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

- Już nawet nie wiem, którego z nich kochałam... kocham.

- Powiedziałaś Johnowi, że go kochasz. A ja go w tym upewniłam. Przemyśl to.

- On mnie potrzebuje, prawda?

- Jak my wszyscy, skarbie.

***

Ściągnęłam spodnie i usiadłam na skraju metalowej ławki. Czułam ścisk w żołądku. Bałam się. Właśnie czekała mnie najtrudniejsza misja w życiu. Miałam zostać przeniesiona w czasie. Byłam przygotowana, ale czułam, że o czymś zapomniałam. Przeczesałam włosy palcami; nadal były bardzo krótkie.

Nagle skrzypnęły ciężkie drzwi. Jeśli John po raz setny chce zapytać, czy jestem pewna, powiem mu, że tak, na bank. Ale do pomieszczenia wszedł Damien. Wpatrywałam się w niego zdumiona.

- Powiedział, że nie przy... – zaczęłam, ale chłopak nagle znalazł się przy mnie, klękając na podłodze. Ujął moją twarz w dłonie i pocałował. Tego się nie spodziewałam; nie zamknęłam nawet oczu.

- Erica – szepnął, patrząc mi prosto w twarz. – Kocham cię.

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Uderzyła mnie siła jego spojrzenia. Objął mnie mocno, przytulając głowę do mojej piersi. Moje dłonie spoczęły na jego ramionach. Przypomniałam sobie każdą chwilę, kiedy to ja przychodziłam do niego i mówiłam, że go kocham. Zawsze się śmiał i pytał, czy naprawdę tak źle mi było z Johnem w nocy. Ja nie potrafiłabym teraz naigrywać się z niego. Po prostu jego bliskość była jakaś intensywniejsza niż zwykle; chyba dlatego, że tym razem on chciał być blisko.

- Kocham cię i zawsze cię kochałem. _Ja biorę cię taką, jaka jesteś, _pamiętasz? To byłem ja. To zawsze byłem ja – powiedział z uchem tuż przy moim sercu, musiał więc usłyszeć zmianę w jego rytmie.

- Słucham? – wyszeptałam.

Cofnął się i wyciągnął łańcuszek spod koszuli. Na jego końcu wisiał mój kolczyk.

- To zawsze byłem ja, Erica. Ja wysłałem do ciebie Theo, żeby cię chronił, bo sam nie mogłem. Ja wyciągnąłem cię wtedy z wody. Ja załatwiłem tego cyborga w magazynie, kiedy skończył ci się magazynek.

Słuchałam go, a wspomnienia wracały same. Wszystko nagle nabrało sensu.

- Nie jestem chory, nie umieram na raka. Okłamałem cię, bo chciałem, żebyś była z Johnem. To przeze mnie straciliśmy mamę. Chciałem, żeby znowu przypomniał sobie, dlaczego warto poświęcić wszystko dla dobra ludzkości. Chciałem, żeby miał ciebie. Kobietę. Drugiego człowieka.

Poczułam łzy w oku. Szybko ujął moje dłonie.

- Przepraszam. Wybacz mi, proszę. To wszystko... ja... z miłości do ciebie. Chciałem, żebyś była szczęśliwa. Wtedy i ja byłbym szczęśliwy. Byłem szczęśliwy, choć nigdy nie miałem cię tylko dla siebie, Erico.

Nie mogłam wydusić z siebie słowa. Znowu mnie pocałował. Objęłam go mocno.

- Kapitan Williams, już czas. – Usłyszałam z progu.

Wstaliśmy z podłogi, nie przestając się całować. Dopiero na korytarzu wziął mnie za rękę. Miałam chaos w głowie, a moje serce biło jak szalone.

Wszystko było gotowe. Damien pociągnął mnie w stronę wehikułu. Spojrzałam na Johna; niech mnie znowu zapyta, czy jestem pewna! Błagam! Ale on stał milczący, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

Zatrzymałam się i znowu objęłam Damiena, całując go. Wszystkie spojrzenia zatrzymały się na nas.

- Już czas – powiedział chłopak, wreszcie mnie puszczając. Ściągnął mi z szyi nieśmiertelniki. – Zaopiekuj się nami, dobrze?

- Nie... – wyszeptałam. – Nie chcę...

Objął mnie znowu. Wyładowania elektryczne uruchomionej za nami machiny przyśpieszyły.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko!

- Jesteśmy gotowi. – Usłyszałam głos Gabriela i wtedy Damien pchnął mnie lekko do tyłu. Nie sądziłam, że staliśmy tak blisko wehikułu. Zanim pochłonęła mnie światłość, dojrzałam jeszcze twarz młodszego Connora. Uśmiechał się przez łzy. Jego usta poruszyły się. _Wybacz mi._

- Wybaczam! – krzyknęłam, ale wątpiłam, czy usłyszał, bo nagle zobaczyłam swoje nagie kolana, uderzające mocno w zieloną murawę. Rozpłakałam się w głos, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo mnie okłamał, jak bardzo mnie skrzywdził, odpychając od siebie. Jak bardzo skrzywdził samego siebie. Zwinęłam się w kłębek na trawie; to, że nie miałam na sobie żadnego ubrania, było naprawdę nieistotne w tym momencie.

Leżałam i płakałam. Miałam ich obu, a teraz nie miałam nikogo. Byłam sama. Znowu.

***


	2. HERBATA

**HERBATA**

- Nie, Johnny, wszystko w porządku. – Alex chodziła z moim telefonem przy uchu. – Śpi. Tak, naprawdę śpi! Musi odpoczywać, zapomniałeś? Nie, powiedziała, że zobaczycie się jutro. Postaraj się ją zrozumieć, kotek. Ranyści, spokojnie! Wszystko będzie dobrze! Wiem, co mówię. Dobra. Aha. Do zobaczenia.

Odłożyła komórkę na stolik nocny i usiadła obok mnie.

- Bardzo chce się z tobą zobaczyć.

- Wiem, ale nie jestem jeszcze gotowa. Muszę... wszystko przemyśleć. Muszę wybrać.

- Ty już wybrałaś, skarbie. – Pogłaskała mnie po nodze. – Prawda?

Nie odpowiedziałam. Przypomniałam sobie, jak zobaczyłam po raz pierwszy Johna w tym czasie. Pomyślałam wtedy, że przypomina mi obu Connorów. Zawsze chciałam, żeby Damien miał odwagę i siłę Johna, a John jego delikatność i wrażliwość. Chyba teraz wreszcie było to możliwe w osobie nieco zagubionego nastolatka. Jeśli dobrze wszystko rozegram, sprawię, że będzie silny, nieustraszony, ale pamiętający o uczuciach i o tym, jak bardzo są ważne. Oto moja misja. Chyba od zawsze.

Spędziłam bardzo niespokojną noc. Męczył mnie Mózg. Dzięki wielkie, ale już wiem, że coś jest nie tak.

Pomyślałam o tym, co powiedziałam Alex. Że nienawidzę Damiena. Miała rację. Byliśmy dwójką durnych dzieciaków, które zamiast zabawkami, bawiły się własnymi uczuciami. Wybaczyłam mu. Mam nadzieję, że wie o tym. Czy jest szczęśliwy? Czy znalazł sobie kogoś? Oby tak właśnie było.

Obudził mnie dźwięk telefonu. Alex akurat brała prysznic, więc sięgnęłam po komórkę. Timur.

- Pani Williams, dzień dobry. Chyba nie obudziłem?

- Nie – mruknęłam, zerkając na zegarek; było krótko po dziesiątej.

- Myślała pani o naszym wywiadzie?

- Tak – skłamałam. Nagle pomyślałam, że jeśli się z nim spotkam, oderwę się na chwilę od tego wszystkiego. – Ma pan czas dzisiaj?

- O-oczywiście. – W jego głosie pobrzmiało zdumienie. – O dwunastej u mnie?

- Pasuje.

- Wyślę po panią taksówkę. Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Rozłączył się, zanim zdążyłam zapytać go, skąd wie, gdzie mieszkam. Po chwili jednak zadzwonił znowu.

- Przepraszam, ale z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem zapytać, gdzie pani mieszka.

Podałam mu adres, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Wstałam i zaczęłam się ubierać.

- Alex. – Zapukałam do drzwi łazienki. – Mam spotkanie z Timurem.

Otworzyła z ręcznikiem na głowie.

- Wiesz, że ostatnio na niego wpadłam? Pytał o ciebie.

- Jemu chyba bardzo zależy na tym materiale. – Uczesałam włosy.

- Mam iść z tobą?

- Nie, po co? Timur jest zupełnie niegroźny. A poza tym, przecież go sprawdziłaś.

- No tak, ale w twoim stanie...

- W każdym stanie jestem idealną maszyną do zabijania. – Posłałam jej złośliwy uśmiech.

- Powinni odstrzeliwać za taką pewność siebie – mruknęła, zamykając mi drzwi przed nosem. – Będziemy w kontakcie, okej?

- Jasne. – Zarzuciłam na siebie bluzę i sprawdziłam opatrunek. Alex była naprawdę świetna w bandażowaniu. Wzięłam torebkę i wyszłam na ganek akurat, kiedy pod domem zatrzymała się taksówka.

Uważnie obserwowałam ulice za oknem. Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się przed luksusowym apartamentowcem, sprawdziłam adres i numer mieszkania Timura i wysłałam SMSa Alex. Na wszelki wypadek.

Od razu zaprosił mnie do salonu; wyglądał na wniebowziętego. Zaproponował herbatę.

- Chętnie – zgodziłam się i rozejrzałam po pokoju. Na ścianach wisiały oprawione w szkło wycięte z gazet artykuły. – Pokaźna kolekcja – powiedziałam z uśmiechem, kiedy wrócił, podając mi filiżankę.

- Dziękuję. – Otworzył notebooka i położył na stole elektroniczny dyktafon. – Przygotowałem pytania.

Pokiwałam głową, popijając ciepły napar.

- Przepraszam na chwilę – rzucił, wstając. – Przyniosę tylko ładowarkę.

Odstawiłam filiżankę, czując jak coś przewróciło się w moim żołądku. Poczułam niepokój.

Alex wpadła na Timura. Skąd wiedział, że jest moją znajomą? Cholera, dlaczego nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej? Byłam zbyt zajęta uciekaniem od Johna.

Wstałam szybko. Nie miałam broni; byłam nią, ale ta broń po przejściu kilku kroków osunęła się na podłogę, mdlejąc. Nie pić herbaty u obcych, zapamiętać. Odleciałam.

Otworzyłam oczy i znieruchomiałam. Przede mną siedziała Jesse. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Byłam przypięta do metalowego krzesła kajdankami na kostkach i nadgarstkach. Od razu szarpnęłam stopą, rozrywając łańcuch przy lewej nodze. Wtedy wbiła lufę pistoletu prosto w ranę na moim boku. Syknęłam z bólu, zaciskając mocno zęby. Nie cofnęła broni.

- Nie próbuj znowu – rzuciła po chwili, wreszcie zabierając pistolet. – Chcę porozmawiać.

- Rozkuj mnie i porozmawiajmy.

Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. Nadal kręciło mi się w głowie; coś musiało być w herbacie. Cholerny Timur! Musiał być z nią w zmowie. Od dawna?...

Rozejrzałam się. Poznałam jej pokój hotelowy. Przecież byłam tutaj kilka dni temu, szukając jej i Riley!

- Przeniosłam się na drugi koniec korytarza – powiedziała, jakby zgadując moje myśli.

Cały czas mierząc do mnie z pistoletu, odgarnęła włosy z mojej twarzy.

- Czego chcesz? – syknęłam.

- Porozmawiać, Malcolm.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – krzyknęłam. Roześmiała się. Byłam w szachu, dlatego czułam rosnącą złość; przeklęłam w duchu. Przesunęła lufą pistoletu po moim policzku.

- Zawsze myślałam, że to co robimy dziś – zaczęła – wpłynie na nasze jutro, nie na nasze wczoraj. Myliłam się. – Umilkła; spojrzałam na nią uważnie. – Wiele żeńskich oddziałów miało swoje Alex Lightwood. Ja służyłam pod Samanthą Carter, moją mamą, razem z innymi dziewczynami. Jedną z nich była Allison Young, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Drgnęłam.

- Tak, to ta sama Allison, która była z Connorem. Ta sama Allison, która zginęła, wykonując jedną z powierzonych przez niego szalonych misji. A potem... blaszaki miały jej twarz. Cameron ma jej twarz. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, co czułam, kiedy z nią rozmawiałam. Z Cameron w przyszłości. – Umilkła na chwilę, patrząc gdzieś w bok. – Zanim zginęła, pewnego dnia wróciła jakaś dziwna. Ufała mi, więc powtórzyła mi to, co powiedział jej John Connor. O Kyle'u. Że cofnął Reese'a w czasie, żeby go spłodził. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak to możliwe; ja tak samo. To było ponad naszą dwójkę. Skoro Connor żył, ktoś go musiał już raz spłodzić, czyli cała historia już raz się wydarzyła. Wiele o tym myślałyśmy. A potem zapytała, czy dochowam tajemnicy. Przysięgłam.

Uśmiechnęła się gorzko, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Jej źrenice błyszczały.

- „Connorów jest dwóch", zaczęła, „nie powiedziałabym ci o tym, gdybyś nie podkochiwała się w starszym Reese'ie. Damien Connor jest jego synem."

Wpatrywałam się w Jesse uważnie. Poprawiła palec na spuście, opierając broń o udo. Nie spuściła mnie z muszki.

- Wiesz, że miał jej zdjęcie? Sary Connor? Próbowałaś być kiedyś z mężczyzną, który na sercu nosił zdjęcie innej kobiety; kobiety, której nigdy nie spotkał, a która żyła i umarła w odległej przeszłości? Pewnie nie, co, Malcolm? Zabrałam mu to zdjęcie i spaliłam je. Myślałam, że wtedy Derek będzie naprawdę ze mną. – Jej głos zadrżał. – Chciałam go zobaczyć, Damiena Connora. Wiedziałam, że będzie z tym blaszakiem, Theo. To cholernie dziwne uczucie, wiesz? Zobaczyłam tylko jego oczy i już wiedziałam. Znowu o tym myślałam. Że Derek już raz został wysłany w przeszłość, bo miał syna. To znaczyło, że już raz mnie zostawił.

Wbiła oczy w podłogę.

- Powtarzał, że mnie kocha, sypiał ze mną co noc, martwił się o mnie, a ja patrzyłam na niego i widziałam młodszego Connora. Dzieciaka, którego spłodził z inną kobietą. Kobietą ze zdjęcia. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. – Sarą Connor. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby to ze mną miał dziecko. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że byłam w ciąży, dopóki nie dowiedziałam się, że poroniłam. Wkrótce potem Connor wysłał Dereka z misją w czasie. Odebrał mi mężczyznę, którego kochałam. Drugi raz. Historia lubi się powtarzać, co?... Znienawidziłam Connora, znienawidziłam jego blaszaki. Wtedy zjawił się James Adams. Byliśmy bardzo podobni do siebie. Connor też odebrał mu wszystko... Niedługo potem poznałam Malcolma Smitha.

Znowu posłała mu złośliwy uśmiech.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

- Żebyś wiedziała, że nie pozwolę tej historii się powtórzyć. Kłamałam, mówiąc, że Derek mnie nie obchodzi. Kocham go.

Prychnęłam.

- On kocha Sarę – rzuciłam.

- Była tylko zdjęciem! – krzyknęła, wstając gwałtownie z kanapy. – Niektóre rzeczy powinny zostać po staremu. – Zatrzymała się za moimi plecami. Słyszałam, jak sprawdziła magazynek.

- Co masz zamiar ze mną zrobić?

- Zabić, oczywiście.

Mózg zaczął obliczać moje szanse.

- Myślałaś kiedyś o tym wszystkim? – zapytała tuż obok mojego ucha. – Może już raz zginęłaś?

Już miałam powiedzieć, żeby się pieprzyła, kiedy nagle w głębi mieszkania trzasnęły drzwi.

- Jesse! – Usłyszałyśmy; od razu poznałam głos Riley.

Kobieta schowała broń za pasek spodni i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Bez wahania uwolniłam drugą nogę, słysząc kłótnię. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do pokoju wpadły Jesse i Riley. Wpadły dosłownie, bijąc się całkiem na serio, co mnie zdziwiło. Dziewczynę za to zdziwił mój widok. Jej przeciwniczka wykorzystała tą chwilę nieuwagi i zrzuciła ją z siebie. Wyjęła broń. Wykopałam ją z jej ręki. Pistolet poleciał po podłodze; Riley od razu po niego skoczyła, ale Jesse była tuż za nią. Zaczęły się szarpać. Z pewnym trudem uwolniłam prawą rękę, a potem lewą.

I wtedy padł strzał. Riley trzymała broń, ale szybko ją upuściła. Jesse cofnęła się o krok z ręką przy piersi. Zobaczyłam krew między jej palcami.

- Jesse... – zaczęła płaczliwie dziewczyna, ale kobieta uciszyła ją gestem ręki.

Ranna zatoczyła się i upadła na podłogę. Znalazłam się przy niej niemal od razu.

- Pieprz się, Malcolm. – W kąciku jej ust pojawiła się krew. – Twój Damien nie żyje.

Jej słowa nie zrobiły na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Wcześniej kłamała, teraz z pewnością też. John nie pozwoliłby skrzywdzić Damiena. Nigdy. Oczy Jesse zmętniały; nie żyła. Zamknęłam jej powieki.

Riley przyklękła obok i wzięła kobietę za rękę. Płakała. Podniosłam się z podłogi. Nagle w dłoni dziewczyny pojawił się pistolet. Wymierzyła we mnie, cały czas głośno płacząc. Drżała.

- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – powiedziałam, rozcierając nadgarstki.

Przez chwilę trwałyśmy w pełnym napięcia milczeniu. Wreszcie oddała mi broń, chociaż o nią nie prosiłam.

- Co teraz będzie? – wyszeptała.

- Zostaniesz tutaj. Ja załatwię samochód.

- A-a potem?...

- Zostań tutaj – powtórzyłam, wychodząc.

Złapałam taksówkę i pojechałam do domu po moje auto. Rana w boku znowu krwawiła, ale zignorowałam to. Alex byłaby wściekła.

Wróciłam do hotelu. Riley zastałam tak, jak ją zostawiłam. Jej oczy były tylko bardziej czerwone.

Zapięłam kurtkę Jesse, żeby ukryć ranę. Wyniosłam ją tylnym wyjściem. Riley szła za mną krok w krok, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

Zawiozłam ciało do krematorium i poczekałam, aż Robin odda mi kulę.

- Co teraz? – zapytała Riley chyba po raz setny.

- Prowadzisz. – Usiadłam na fotelu pasażera, nastawiając GPS. Zaczęłam uciskać ranę; przydałyby się nowe szwy. – Trzymaj się mapy – powiedziałam słabo.

- Nie umrzesz mi tutaj, prawda? – zapytała płaczliwie, odpalając silnik.

- Nie umrę – zapewniłam ją.

A potem chociaż o nic nie pytałam, bo nie czułam się na siłach, opowiedziała mi o zajściu z Cameron i o tym, jak myślała, że terminatorka ją zabije. Mówiła i mówiła, słowa wylewały się z niej same. Chyba poznałam całą jej historię. Płakała, kiedy wspomniała o tym, jak przejrzała plan Jesse co do niej.

Jechała bardzo ostrożnie i niezbyt szybko, co sprawiło, że usnęłam. Obudziła mnie, dotykając mojego ramienia.

- Mapa się skończyła i nie wiem, co dalej.

- Jedź prosto. – Otarłam oczy dłonią.

Ruszyłyśmy drogą przez las.

- Wywieziesz mnie do jakiejś głuszy i zabijesz?...

- Nie, Riley – mruknęłam. – Nie zabiję cię. Przestań.

- Ale ja ją zabiłam! Zabiłam Jesse! – Znowu zaczęła łkać.

- Ona zabiłaby ciebie. I mnie, więc nie ma co płakać.

Wreszcie droga się skończyła.

- W lewo – powiedziałam.

- Tam są drzewa.

- To nie są prawdziwe drzewa, tylko hologram. Jedź.

- Że co?

- Po prostu jedź.

Ostrożnie zakręciła kierownicą, zamykając oczy. Wjechałyśmy w hologram i znalazłyśmy się znowu na drodze. Kazałam jej zatrzymać auto. Otworzyłam okno i sięgnęłam dłonią do czytnika.

- ERICA WILLIAMS. WITAMY.

Poczekałam, aż ktoś mi odpowie. Wreszcie na ekraniku pojawił się Orlando.

- Przepuścisz nasz? – zapytałam, siląc się na uśmiech.

- Kogo?

- Mnie i niespodziankę. Powiedz tacie, że potrzebuję szwów.

- Nie _budyniu_?

- Tym razem nie.

- Okej, czekamy.

- Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytała mnie cicho Riley.

- W bezpieczne miejsce.

Kiedy wreszcie wyszłam z samochodu, czemu towarzyszyło głośne szczekanie witających mnie psów, dziewczyna nie ruszyła się z auta. W moją stronę szedł Orlando. Spojrzał z troską na krew na mojej koszulce.

- Zajmij się niespodzianką – rzuciłam, ruszając w stronę domu; towarzyszyła mi wierna Hanami.

Eddie skończył zakładać szwy, pozwalając sobie na kilka złośliwych komentarzy. Opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim. Od razu spoważniał. Kiedy wyjęłam spod ubrania łańcuszek z chipem Gabe'a, o nic nie zapytał.

Otworzył metalową skrzynię, którą wypełniał metal o konsystencji śmietany. _Kamień filozoficzny._ Upuściłam do niego chip; substancja zaczęła falować. Po chwili jej kształty zaczęły się zmieniać, formując ludzką sylwetkę. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam, co nadchodzi; rozłożyłam rękę. Eddie trzymał shotguna, chociaż pewnie i tak nie poradzilibyśmy sobie z Gabrielem, gdyby stanął przeciwko nam. Po chwili „syn" Keiry wpatrywał się we mnie, marszcząc brwi.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

- Bo nie jesteś tylko maszyną – powiedziałam twardo. – Bałeś się, że staniesz przeciwko nam. Bałeś się – powtórzyłam z naciskiem. – I nie mów, że było inaczej.

Jego piękna twarz złagodniała.

- Im szybciej zajmiesz się Mózgiem – zaczęłam – tym szybciej będziesz mógł pojechać.

- Puścisz mnie? A co, jeśli pojadę do Johna Henry'ego?

- Nie, dobrze wiem, gdzie pojedziesz. I nie uwierzę, jeśli powiesz, że się mylę.

Gabe szybko uporał się z wirusem. Nie straciłam żadnego klipu; zawsze wiedział, jak ważne są dla mnie nagrane wspomnienia. Stoczyłam krótką walkę z Justine, żeby zobaczyć, czy z kończynami wszystko w porządku. Terminatorka jednak po kilku ciosach powiedziała, że świeża rana obniża moją sprawność i szybkość, przerywając tym samym pojedynek. Poprosiłam Gabe'a, żeby zadzwonił do Alex i Johna. Chciałam, żeby przyjechali.

Wyszłam na taras. Na pomoście stali Josh, Orlando, Diane i Riley. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się; rozmawiali o czymś głośno.

- To mi dopiero niespodzianka. – Eddie stanął obok mnie z papierosem w dłoni.

- Zostanie z wami. Nie dogaduje się z Cameron.

- Jak długo ma tutaj zostać?

- Jak długo będzie chciała. Masz coś przeciwko?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale zdaje się, że Orli będzie musiał zerwać ze swoją internetową dziewczyną.

Pokiwałam głową, uśmiechając się. W uszczęśliwianiu ludzi było coś magicznego.


	3. DECYZJA

**DECYZJA**

Siedziałam na skraju pomostu z nogami w wodzie. Hanami czuwała obok mnie; czułam ciepło jej miękkiej sierści. Kita przysiadł z drugiej strony, więc nie narzekałam na chłód.

Przyjechali jakieś półgodziny temu i chyba mieli poważną rozmowę z Riley. Kazałam dziewczynie przemilczeć śmierć Jesse ze względu na Dereka.

Kita podniósł łeb i obejrzał się do tyłu. Na drewnie zadźwięczały kroki. John usiadł obok Hanami, która od razu zaczęła domagać się pieszczot. Milczeliśmy. Wyjęłam nogi z wody i założyłam klapki.

- Jeśli chcesz, możemy porozmawiać w łóżku.

- Naprawdę jesteś gotowy tak się poświęcić?

Roześmialiśmy się niezobowiązująco. Hanami nagle wyszła spomiędzy nas; John od razu przysunął się bliżej. Suka usiadła z jego drugiej strony i ziewnęła, aż jej uszy cofnęły się śmiesznie do tyłu.

- Kiedy się urodzi? – Usłyszałam.

- Za jedenaście miesięcy.

- Moja mama myśli, że nie może mieć już dzieci.

- Widziała Damiena. Chyba wie. Kobiety mają szósty zmysł do takich rzeczy.

- Chcę, żeby była szczęśliwa.

Przytaknęłam.

- Kochałaś mojego brata?

- Kochałam obu Connorów. Damien mnie okłamywał, ale wybaczyłam mu.

Opowiedziałam mu o tym, jak to Damien zamknął mnie w swojej klatce, chociaż życie, którego nie znosił, spędził w podobnej, ale w pewnej części z własnej winy.

- Zrobił to, bo cię kochał.

- Gdyby mnie kochał, nie pozwoliłby mi cofnąć się w czasie.

- Nie lubisz „gdybania".

- Taa, dzięki za przypomnienie. Tamtego dnia krzyknęłam, że mu wybaczam, ale to nie była do końca prawda. Przez cały ten czas tutaj otaczałam się „przydatnymi" ludźmi, miałam swoje priorytety. Robiłam wszystko, żeby nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo byłam na Connorów wściekła. Na Damiena za całokształt, a na Johna za to, że nie zapytał po raz sto pierwszy, czy nadal chcę cofnąć się w czasie. Ale potem wybaczyłam im obu. Alex powiedziała, żebym po prostu żyła tu i teraz, więc tak właśnie robiłam.

- Dopóki nie dołączyłaś do naszego Ruchu Oporu dla ubogich?

Roześmiałam się, kiwając głową.

- Ale nie narzekam.

- Ja tym bardziej – zapewnił mnie z uśmiechem i ujął moją dłoń. Przeszył mnie dreszcz.

Spojrzałam na chłopaka. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, już wiedziałam.

Nie wiem, kto kogo pocałował pierwszy; chyba on mnie. Wplótł palce w moje włosy, a ja objęłam go za szyję. Wyszło to nam jakoś niezgrabnie, ale nieźle jak na pierwszy raz. Zaśmiałam się.

- Naprawdę mnie chcesz? – zapytałam, kiedy objął mnie ramieniem.

- Yhm. – Kiwnął głową.

- Ale czasem wypada mi sztuczne oko. I nie powinnam być na górze, bo jestem ciężka.

- O Oku wiem, ale serio wypada?... Ciężka wcale nie jesteś, bo taszczyłem cię przez las przez trzy godziny. Zapomniałaś już?

- Jestem seksoholiczką – rzuciłam ze śmiechem.

- Przyznanie, że ma się problem, to pierwszy krok do sukcesu.

Roześmialiśmy się znowu.

- A co z Riley?

- Co ma być? Orlando mi jej nie odda.

Pokiwałam głową z uśmiechem. Opowiedział mi o swoim powtórnym spotkaniu z „Damienem" i o Sharon.

- Alex miała rację. Byłeś bardzo dzielny.

- Co to dla mnie, hm?

Oparłam głowę o jego ramię. Siedzieliśmy tak bardzo długo, kiedy wreszcie ktoś wbiegł na pomost.

- Erica! – Usłyszałam głos Keiry; jej kolana stuknęły o deski, kiedy przyklękła i objęła mnie w pasie. – Dziękuję. Przepraszam!...

- Zdecyduj się, skarbie. – Roześmiałam się, dotykając jej ciepłych ramion. Też zaczęła się śmiać.

Alex chyba zapomniała, że nie śpi z jakimś facetem, bo za każdym razem budziłam się z jej głową na mojej piersi. Nie było jej za miękko?... Było mi przez nią strasznie gorąco. Ostrożnie zsunęłam się z łóżka i wyszłam z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Diane spała spokojnie na materacu pod oknem.

Nagle kątem oka dostrzegłam ruch.

- To ja. – Usłyszałam; Derek cofnął dłoń z klamki pokoju naprzeciwko. – Pomyliłem drzwi.

Spojrzałam na niego w ciemnościach korytarza, kiedy minął mnie, idąc w stronę schodów.

- Chyba nawet pomyliłeś piętra – mruknęłam złośliwie, ruszając za nim. Obejrzał się na mnie.

- Rozmawialiśmy.

Tym razem uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- No tak, nadal pamiętam, jak z tobą świetnie się „rozmawia".

- Daruj sobie, Williams.

- Postaram się, Reese.

Poszłam do kuchni, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Macie dwa miesiące, moi drodzy.

Gabriel siedział na stole.

- Nie możesz spać? – zapytał, kiedy upiłam łyk soku.

- Mogę.

- Zazdroszczę więc.

Posłałam mu uśmiech.

- Że też Keira wreszcie się od ciebie odkleiła.

- Była zmęczona i zasnęła. Popatrz – dodał nagle, ruchem głowy wskazując okno. Na tarasie stali Einstein i Cameron z zadartymi głowami, wpatrując się w niebo. – Stoją tak od trzech godzin. Nieruchomo. Nie zamienili ani jednego słowa.

- Może nie mają potrzeby rozmawiać?

- Możliwe.

- Ty też mogłeś się do mnie nie odzywać.

- Nie mogłem. Miałem potrzebę porozmawiać z tobą.

Usiadłam obok niego.

- Prędzej się wyłączę, niż stanę przeciwko wam – powiedział zupełnie poważnie; kiwnęłam głową.

- Co było później? – zapytałam; zrozumiał, o co mi chodziło.

- Zmienił się, zrobił się twardy. Tego dnia opuścił bazę bez przebrania z nazwiskiem Connor na mundurze. Oddał Alex twój nieśmiertelnik. Drugi zatrzymał dla siebie.

Uśmiechnęłam się, nie pytając o nic więcej. Gabriel objął mnie ramieniem.

Dołączyłam do Sary na pomoście. Stała wpatrując się w las na drugim brzegu, ale po chwili spojrzała na mnie, a potem obejrzała się na zgromadzonych na tarasie ludzi. Też się obejrzałam. Keira mi pomachała. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie otaczało ją tylu Ludzi-Znających-Tajemnicę. Ruch Oporu dla ubogich, jak powiedział John. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

- John powiedział mi o was.

- Mamy twoje błogosławieństwo? – zapytałam.

- Wiem, że nie pozwolisz go skrzywdzić.

- Wezmę to za „tak".

***

- Z całym szacunkiem, pani generał, ale czy szeregowa Williams naprawdę dobrze strzela? – Derek Reese uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Alex zmarszczyła brwi i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu.

- Odstrzeli ci fujarę z dziesięciu kilometrów, Reese.

- Z takiej odległości można na mojej fujarze wszystkie włoski policzyć, _ma'am_.

Mężczyźni wybuchli śmiechem; Alex poklepała mnie po ramieniu, też się uśmiechając.

- To mój najlepszy snajper. Miejcie na nią oko, chłopaki.

- Tak jest, _ma'am_. – Victor zasalutował.

Miałam osłaniać Dereka, a Theo jak zwykle mnie. Odłączyliśmy się od reszty oddziału, idąc w ustalone miejsce.

- Masz jakiś problem? – syknął Reese, posyłając Theo wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Nie mam żadnego problemu.

- Nie gap się na Dereka! - zganiłam mojego towarzysza, kiedy Reese wyprzedził nas o kilka kroków. – Dlaczego to robisz?

Długo szliśmy w milczeniu. Wreszcie wspięliśmy się na czwarte piętro kamienicy i zajęliśmy nasze pozycje. Sprawdziłam broń, siedząc na kawałku zwalonej ściany. Derek usiadł naprzeciw mnie. Theo stał przy wyjściu na korytarz, wyprostowany jak struna.

- Jak się ma Camille?

- Nieźle. Ma nowego chłopaka.

- Czyli nie tęskni za mną?

- Nie – powiedziałam bez zawahania. Zaśmiał się krótko, łącząc się z dowódcą.

- Jednak znalazłaś sobie faceta.

- To nie jest mój facet. – Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- _Potrzebujemy was piętro wyżej_. – Usłyszałam w słuchawce. Wstaliśmy; zarzuciłam karabin na ramię.

Theo ruszył pierwszy, za nim Derek i ja. Po chwili zajęliśmy nowe pozycje. Zebrałam włosy i wsunęłam je za kołnierz.

- Czemu ich nie zetniesz? – Mężczyzna wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie.

- Bo je lubię – mruknęłam.

- _Patrol komarów. Zostańcie na miejscach. Może nas miną._

- Może tak, a może nie – rzucił Reese.

Długo siedzieliśmy w milczeniu nasłuchując. Nagle Theo drgnął.

- Są piętro niżej – powiedział.

- Kto? – zapytał Derek.

- Komary. – Padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

- Cholera – przeklął mężczyzna. – Skąd wiesz?

Przypadliśmy do ściany, urywając rozmowę.

- Jest na schodach. Jeden. Sprawdzi pomieszczenie obok – wyjaśnił mi Theo; kiwnęłam głową z palcem na spuście.

- Nie mogą nas wykryć – syknął Reese.

- Zdejmę go – szepnęłam.

- Nie!

- Teraz! – Usłyszałam głos Theo; byłam najbliżej drzwi. Wychyliłam się, wycelowałam i strzeliłam.

Pierwsza kula nie trafiła dokładnie w cel; wystrzeliłam drugą. Sterownik komara eksplodował i maszyna zwaliła się na podłogę z głośnym zgrzytem.

- Teraz zlecą się wszystkie – syknął Derek. – Dziecku zachciało się w strzelnicę pobawić!

- To je załatwię – rzuciłam, ignorując jego złośliwy komentarz.

- Dziwna jesteś, wiesz?

- Wiem – odparłam krótko. – Dziękuję.

Wróciliśmy na wcześniejsze pozycje. Dostaliśmy zadanie obserwowania portu. Z okiem przy laserowym celowniku przyglądałam się ładowanym na tankowiec skrzyniom.

- Co może w nich być? – zapytałam cicho, oceniając ich wielkość.

Derek cały czas coś notował.

- Gotowe – powiedział wreszcie do nadajnika.

- _Przyjąłem. Spotkajmy się w D-18. _

Wstaliśmy; Theo jednak nie ruszył się od okna. Spojrzałam na niego przelotnie, a potem wyszłam na korytarz. Komar wyleciał z klatki schodowej. Widziałam, jak przesunął działka. Uśmiechnęłam się, unosząc broń. Powietrze jakby stężało, a czas zwolnił. Nacisnęłam spust. Wtedy Derek przewrócił mnie na ziemię, potoczyliśmy się po podłodze i spadliśmy ze schodów. Ścianę wyżej podziurawiła seria z karabinu maszynowego. Poczułam ból w lewej dłoni. Derek dźwignął się z ziemi jako pierwszy i pociągnął mnie w górę. Cały czas trzymałam broń i podniosłam ją, strzelając bez zawahania. Kula przebiła nadkruszoną ścianę i trafiła. Komar uderzył o ziemię, podnosząc tumany kurzu. Theo stanął u szczytu schodów.

- Chyba złamałeś mi palce – powiedziałam, pokazując Derekowi lewą dłoń.

- Ty tak serio?! – krzyknął. – Byłaś w jego linii ognia!

- Gdyby nie ty, załatwiłabym go od razu.

- Wariatka! Przy pierwszym potrzebowałaś dwóch kul! Teraz nie zdążyłabyś nawet wystrzelić drugiej!

- Przecież właśnie to zrobiłam.

Przeklął.

- Jeszcze jeden! – Theo znalazł się obok mnie.

- Ty masz szósty zmysł czy co?! – krzyknął Reese.

Usłyszałam zbliżający się silnik. Pociągnęłam Dereka w moją stronę; miejsce, w którym stał jeszcze kilka sekund temu, podziurawiły kule. Zaczęłam strzelać. Latający blaszak nie pociągnął długo.

- Idziemy – powiedział Theo.

Kiwnęłam głową, ruszając, ale mój towarzysz chwycił mnie za nadgarstek i zaczął oglądać moją dłoń.

- Wy tak zawsze? – zapytał Derek. – On mówi, ty strzelasz?...

- Chyba tak. – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, czując ból, kiedy Theo zajął się moimi palcami. Reese pokręcił z powątpiewaniem głową.

Później dowiedziałam się, co powiedział Pyle'owi. Nie chciał wykonywać już ze mną misji. Zostałam przydzielona do Victora. Nie narzekałam; Theo dziwnie reagował na Reese'a, a ja wolałam gadułę Lancastera niż przystojnego eks mojej przyjaciółki.


	4. KEIRA'S STORY

**KEIRA'S STORY**

- Panno Land, zapraszam.

Keira podniosła oczy i spojrzała na nauczycielkę. Wreszcie wstała i powlekła się do tablicy. Wzięła kredę i zajęła się rozpisywaniem zadania. Robiła to mechanicznie. Jak robot.

- Bez Gabe'a matma zrobiła się trudniejsza. – Usłyszała gdzieś z końca klasy.

Zagryzła wargi, żeby się nie rozpłakać na dźwięk imienia jej terminatora.

- Nie da się ukryć – skomentowała profesorka.

Dziewczyna wróciła do ławki ze spuszczoną głową. Zaczęła przepisywać zadanie do zeszytu. Pomyślała o Erice i poczuła gniew. Ta wariatka odebrała jej Gabriela!

Chris zrobił się nie do zniesienia. Ciągle to mówił. Że ją kocha. Wkurzał ją. Zawsze zgrywał twardziela, a teraz był gorszy niż ona sama. Rozklejał się. Nie obchodziło ją, co było w przyszłości.

_Było _w _przyszłości. _Co za ironia!

Ona, Keira Snow, kochała Gabriela, odkąd zjawił się wtedy w centrum handlowym i uratował ją. Chris był dla niej tylko swego rodzaju ochroniarzem. Może przyjacielem. Ale nikim więcej.

Kochała Gabe'a. Nie był tylko maszyną. A teraz... była sama.

Poczuła łzy w oczach. Szybko wytarła je rękawem.

- Czy mogę wyjść? – zapytała, podnosząc dłoń. Nauczycielka kiwnęła głową.

Poszła do łazienki, gdzie pozwoliła sobie na głośny płacz. Wreszcie opłukała twarz i powlekła się z powrotem do klasy. W domu czekało nam nią to samo, co wczoraj. Ta sama pustka bez Gabe'a.

Weszła do sali i ruszyła do swojej ławki. Przelotnie spojrzała na biurko nauczycielki. Obok niego stał Gabriel. Pomyślała, że ma już zwidy i usiadła na swoim miejscu. Siedząca obok niej Britney zachichotała. Znowu podniosła głowę.

- Niespodzianka. – Usłyszała. Gabriel stał tuż przy jej ławce.

Gdyby nie to, że wszyscy na niego patrzyli, uznałaby, że chłopak jest tylko złudzeniem.

- Złapałem wcześniejszy samolot – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Gabe... – Rozpłakała się w głos. – Gabe.

Objął ją mocno.

- Siostra się stęskniła – wyjaśnił reszcie klasy.

Wreszcie go puściła. Szybko zebrała swoje rzeczy i chwyciła go za rękę, wyciągając z klasy.

- Skąd? – zapytała, ściskając jego chłodną dłoń.

- Erica mnie potrzebowała.

- I co? Za chwilę znowu cię wyłączy?

- Nie, nie wyłączy.

- Na pewno, Gabe? Ucieknijmy. Zostawmy to wszystko i ucieknijmy!

Roześmiał się głośno.

- A Chris? – zapytał.

- Co: Chris?

- Potrzebujemy go.

- Chyba jego kolekcji pistoletów – mruknęła.

Wsiedli do samochodu. Gabriel zajął miejsce kierowcy.

- Gdzie jedziemy?

- Po Chrisa, a potem do Bradley'ów. Musisz przeprosić Ericę.

- Taa – rzuciła, a potem przytuliła się do niego.

- Uważaj, prowadzę. – Roześmiał się lekko.

- Dobrze, że wróciłeś.

W odpowiedzi musnął ustami jej czoło. Były twarde i zimne jak zwykle. Poczuła wzruszenie.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI CZTERNASTEJ**


End file.
